The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The positions of seats in a vehicle can be adjusted forward/backward on a car body by a fixed rail fixed to the floor of the car body and a moving rail that can slide forward/backward on the car body with respect to the fixed rail, and the adjusted positions can be firmly fixed by a locking device and can be easily changed for adjusting the seats.
Such a device for locking a seat rail generally has the configuration shown in FIG. 1, in which a plurality of holes is formed at a fixed rail 500 and a moving rail 502 and a plurality of locking pins 504 is elastically supported by a plurality of springs 506, so the locking pins 504 are inserted and locked in the holes of the fixed rail 500 and the moving rail 502.
When the locking pins are fixed to the fixed rail, the holes can be formed on the fixed rail in a number equal to the number of the locking pins, but a plurality of holes should also be formed at the moving rail so that the locking pins can be inserted even in a relative movement state, and the movement pitch of the moving rail with respect to the fixed rail is determined by the gaps and the sizes of the holes (hereafter, referred to as locking holes) formed at the moving rail.
That is, when the locking holes are more densely formed, the moving rail can be slightly moved and locked with respect to the fixed rail, so a user can more precisely adjust the position of a seat.
Accordingly, the smaller the pitch of the locking holes, the smaller the pitch in the locking state, so the locking positions can be more precisely adjusted. However, when the pitch of the locking holes is small, the strength of the seat rail having the locking hole decreases.
The locking holes may be formed at the moving rail or the fixed rail in accordance with whether the locking pins are inserted into the moving rail or the fixed rail and the moving rail and the fixed rail can be referred to as seat rails, so when it is described that the locking holes are formed at a seat rail in the following description, it means that the locking holes can be formed selectively at one of the moving rail and the fixed rail.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is only for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.